If Only (Quartet)
and Tituss Burgess as Ariel and Sebastian, performing "If Only"]]If Only (Quartet) '''is a song from the Musical version of The Little Mermaid. The Song is sung by Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian and King Triton. The song appears during Act II, at the end of the second day. That night Ariel learns from Carlotta that Grimsby has arranged for a singing contest to find the girl that Eric swears sang to him on the beach. Ariel, singing from within, yearns that she could tell Eric everything. The Prince, still haunted by the beautiful voice he heard the day he was rescued finds himself conflicted for his growing feelings for the currently mute Ariel. Sebastian meanwhile tries to cheer Ariel up, while also realizing that her time is almost up and King Triton, worried about his missing daughter, vows to change his ways should Ariel ever return to him. Lyrics '''Ariel If Only you could know The things I long to say If only I could tell you What I wish I could convey It's in my ev'ry glance My heart's an open book You'd see it all at once If only you would look If only you could glimps The feelings that I feel If only you would notice What I'm dying to reveal The dreams I can't declare The needs I can't deny You'd understand them all If only you would try All my secrets you would learn them All my longings you'd return them Then the silence would be broken Not a word would need be spoken Prince Eric What is it about her That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar? Why do I feel dizzy In a way I've only felt but once before? How come when she looks at me It seems like time stops moving Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore? But that voice Ariel If only it were true If only for a while Prince Eric Ah that voice! Ariel If only you would notice How I ache behind my smile Prince Eric Where's that voice? Ariel I guess you never will I guess it doesn't show But if I never find a way to tell you so Oh what I would give If only you could know Sebastian (Spoken) ''Bless ya child, Tomorrow the Prince will have his pick of any princess in the land. How can a little mermaid compete with all that? ''(Sung) ''If only I knew how I'd make him see the light If only it were up to me This all would turn out right And if I only could I'll tell you what I'd do I'd simply wave my claw And make your dreams come true And wouldn't that surprise you If you only knew '''King Triton' How could she just suddenly Completely disappear into thin water? It's been two whole days And I don't know where she has gone! Prince Eric Ah, that voice! King Triton If only you'd come home Sebastian If only I could help Prince Eric Where's that voice? Ariel If only there were time I know we'd kiss at last Prince Eric That voice! King Triton If only you'd come back I'll change my ways! Sebastian Just one more day for that kiss to come Ariel But time keeps racing forward And our moment's almost passed! King Triton I'll try to understand Ariel It has to happen now King Triton I'll keep my temper low Sebastian I'd give my life up to make it happen King Triton I should have started listening to you long ago Prince Eric How I wish that girl could have been this one! Sebastian Oh! Ariel There's only one more day until I have to go! Prince Eric If only! Ariel, Sebastian and Triton Oh what I would give if only you could know Prince Eric And at the ball What will occur? Maybe I'll find that voice But I'll Lose Her Ariel If only Sebastian If only King Triton If only Reprise The reprise was sung after Ariel defeated Ursula and was reunited with Triton. Triton realized he to let Ariel go. Lyrics ARIEL (Spoken): I've caused you so much trouble. Can you ever forgive me? KING TRITON (Spoken): Why, I've never been prouder. Somehow, in the blink of an eye when my back was turned, you grew up. (Sung) If only you could stay And never say goodbye If only I could make time stop Believe me, I would try But fathers have to learn Their daughters have to grow And if you truly love them You must let them go... ARIEL: And oh, I love you so If only you could know! KING TRITON (Spoken): You love him very much, don't you? You belong to his world now. Video Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Content